Unexpected Love
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Challenge for HuntressoftheShadows. Its Sesshy Kags.  Inuyasha breaks her heart and she dates Sesshoumaru to get revenge against him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I look ahead; it's still hard to believe this happened. I always thought somehow that Inuyasha would always be here with me, but here I am traveling by myself.

Sango and Miroku left me in the hands of Inuyasha a week ago. Sango needed to repair her weapon so Miroku, Shippou, Kirara set off with her for her village.

After a few days alone with Inuyasha it was getting annoying. We were fighting constantly and on the morning of the fourth day, I woke up to find Inuyasha gone from our campsite.

He hasn't come back since and I know where he went; right into that bitch Kikyou's dead arms. I am mad as hell and all I want to do is get him back for all the pain he has caused me.

I am heading for the western lands. My plan is to ask Sesshoumaru if I could travel with him, without getting killed in the process. That would hurt Inuyasha so much and it makes a smirk appear on my face.

I am now entering the western lands. I can feel Sesshoumaru's demonic aura but the only problem is I cannot place where it is.

By sundown I am in a dark forest, not the place I really want to be. I stop walking for I feel eyes on me.

"What are you doing in This Sesshoumaru's lands, Miko?"

I jump 6 feet in the air. I turn around and find none other than the Lord of the West himself standing there. I swallow my fear and look at him as he looks at me with cold eyes.

I take a deep breath and say. "Just the Demon Lord I was looking for."

**Hi everyone, okay this is for HuntressoftheShadows challenge, the chapters will be a mazimun of 300 words and the story will be finished sometime in Auguest cause thats the end date. I really hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I propose to Sesshoumaru my offer and plan, knowing very well that he loves torturing Inu-baka. After a few terrorizing seconds he breaks the awkward silence.

"We have a deal Miko, but under one condition." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"I will only help you in exchange you will bring me the Tensiga."

"Okay."

He nods his head. I can't believe my plan worked and I am still breathing. He turns around and starts to walk away. I quickly take off and catch up to him.

From standing behind him, I finally realise just how damn sexy Sesshoumaru is. If I would fall into a relationship with him, Inuyasha would be more pissed off then a hornet.

I follow behind him, not knowing where we are going. A still silence falls over the both of us, I start to day dream. Instead of the usual dreams, these are dreams of Sesshoumaru.

I blush. Trying to rid my mind of those thoughts, I suddenly run straight into something. I look up finding it to be Sesshoumaru.

"Why did you stop?" I ask.

"We have visitors." He says.

My hand goes to my bow as I watch as Inuyasha and Kikyou come into the clearing, Kikyou on his back. He sets her down and she glares at me.

"I want my soul back wench." She says, hatred lining her voice.

"Over my dead body." I say, placing my hands on my hips.

I see Inuyasha sniffing; I hope Sesshoumaru doesn't blow my plan.

Before I can register what's happening, Sesshoumaru pulls me into his arms. He starts sniffing my neck then licking it. I close my eyes in pure pleasure.

"Mine, you will leave her alone half breed." He says in a dangerous voice.

**Hi everyone, Okay here is chapter 2. I worked hard on it haha. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I surprised everyone by leaning and placing my lips on his. I am waiting for him to push me away, but he surprises me by kissing me back.

I can hear Inuyasha starting to growl, my plan seems to really be working. His arms wrap around my waist, I feel the wind hitting my back and I can hear Inuyasha yelling.

"Get your ass back here Sesshoumaru. What have you done to Kagome?"

I feel myself in need of air. As if reading my mind, he pulls away from our kiss and I let air flow into my lungs. I look up into his eyes, I felt something in that kiss that I have never felt in another kiss. I look into his eyes but they have remained cold as always.

"Did you feel that?" I ask.

"Hn." Is his response.

He looks straight ahead, I stare at his face, something runs through my body. He looks at me.

"What are you staring at this Sesshoumaru, Miko?" He says.

"Nothing."

I advert my eyes to the sky as a silence falls over us. _'Why am I feeling like this towards him? I shouldn't, we are just pranking Inuyasha.' _I shake my head and try to keep my mind off of the sexy demon lord holding onto me.

We fly for a while till I see a small camp up ahead. We start to descend towards it and I see the little girl Rin running around the camp fire after the toad Jaken.

I smile as we land in the camp, Rin turns around with a smile on her face. "Lord Sesshoumaru." She yells.

She runs over an attaches herself to his leg. "Hello Rin." He says more softly then I heard.

She pulls back and smiles up at me." Hello Lady Kagome"

"Hi Rin."

I smile at her. I breath in, this is going to be really fun traveling with them.

**Hi everyone, Okay here is chapter 3. I am going to try and update atleast every day so we will see how it goes when my busy scehdule starts this Monday. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The first day of travelling with them was interesting, definitely different then travelling with Inuyasha. I fell in love with Rin; she is so sweet and innocent.

I have had many comments made to me by Jaken about being some stupid human chasing after his precious lord. I ignore him half the time, just letting him believe what in the world he wants.

I sit behind Rin on the two headed dragon Ah-Un as we fly through the air following behind Sesshoumaru. I don't know where we are headed but I have a gut feeling that we are heading for Inuyasha. I look at Rin who is looking at the blurred scenery below.

"Rin, do you like travelling with Sesshoumaru?" I ask.

She looks up at me with a smile on her face. "Oh yes. Rin loves travelling with Lord Sesshoumaru. Lord Sesshoumaru takes care of Rin." She replies.

"That's good Rin."

"Do you like Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome?"

My eyes go wide; I look ahead of us at the back of the demon lord. Yes, I find him sexy and I did sort of have a crush on him when I first met him. But I don't think I have the strength or the heart to get hurt again.

I may not show it on the outside but Inuyasha running off with Kikyou hurts because I did love him. My heart is slowly healing, but healing a broken heart takes some time, unless you have someone to help you through that process.

"Lady Kagome, are you okay?" I hear Rin say.

I realise I must of started day dreaming. "What were you saying Rin?" I ask.

"Rin was asking you if you like Rin."

"Oh."

I see the hurt look in her eyes. "What were you thinking Rin?"

"Well maybe you would like Lord Sesshoumaru and Rin might finally have a momma."

"Oh Rin."

I pull her into a hug as she cries, I think it's so sweet she wants me to be her mother.

**HI everyone, so now Kagome's traveling with them, what do you think. Please review and tell me.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

For the next week I follow the ice Lord around the country side of Japan. We have had run in's with Inuyasha many times but nothing major other than the two of them fighting like usual.

I would love to see Sango's reaction when they return to Inuyasha and find me gone. Sango will probably kill Inuyasha for leaving me for Kikyou.

I look down in my lap to a sleeping Rin. We traveled very far today and truth be told it wore her little body plain out of energy, and right after we ate she fell asleep in my lap.

I watch as Sesshoumaru gets up and leaves camp. I get curious cause he does it a lot at night. I lift Rin gently off of my lap and lay her down in my sleeping bag.

I walk out of camp. I use my miko powers to hide my aura and scent as I follow him out of camp quietly.

_'Where could the great Lord Sesshoumaru be going to after dark?'_ I think.

When he finally stops we are at a hot spring surrounded by bushes and trees. I kneel in a bush. I want to turn my eyes away from him as he takes him armour and swords off and starts to undress, but I can't pry my eyes away from his body.

I watch his naked back climb into the spring, I feel myself get aroused and I turn around and set on the ground quietly.

_'There is no way that I am attracted to Sesshoumaru. Sure he's damn sexy but...'_

I turn my head around, I watch as he swims through the water, letting his silver hair follow behind him.

_'Maybe there is something there?'_

****

Hi everyone, sorry for such the delay in updates. I started school this week and have been concentrating on it really hard since its my Junior year in High School then I am helping my Mother and Uncle plan my Grandparents 50th Wedding Anniversary then my own 16th Birthday Party so I have got a really full plate. I am going to try and update at least every other day. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I stand in the spring with my back to the bushes I know that Kagome is hiding in. I can feel she is using her Miko powers to hide her aura and scent but her subconscious mind is letting some of her scent slip out.

I can feel myself become harder from the thoughts of the young miko not very far away. Though she is loud, I have grown fond of her in the short time she has been traveling with us.

**'We want Miko as mate.'**

_'She is human.'_

**'We will have her as mate.'**

_'Hn.'_

It seems my beast wants her as our mate and is going to have her. Luckily my beast cannot take control. I do have to agree she is nice but she is also human and will die long before I will.

_'Hn, though making Kagome our mate would piss Inuyasha off to no end.'_

I quietly jump out of the spring so as not to alert to Kagome that I left. I grab my hamikas and pull them on. With my demonic speed I am soon kneeling in front of Kagome who seems to be lost in her thoughts.

I lean forward and place my lips on top of her for a soft kiss. She gasps into the kiss but soon her arms are wrapped around my neck and she deepens the kiss.

I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her up against me. I run my tongue across her bottom lip, making her moan and I take the opportunity to slide my tongue into her mouth and explore her wet cavern.

I kiss her like there is no tomorrow. I am kissing Kagome, a mere human woman that my beast wants and that I might have just fallen in love with.

**Hi everyone, I brought out Sesshoumaru's emotion's in this chapter cause I wanted to. Thank you to all of my reviewers who gave me 11 reviews for the past chapter. I really didn't expected it but I am happy you all love it so much. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Kagome's POV**

I kiss Sesshoumaru back. I cannot believe that this is happening right now. One second I was lost in my own thoughts, and the next I was being kissed by the sexy, almost naked demon lord.

He nips my bottom lip, making me moan and he slides his tongue into my mouth and starts to explore it. I take a risk because I have never kissed this way before. I move my tongue up to touch his.

I hear him growl but I keep going and soon our tongues are in a battle for dominance. He soon wins and I find myself being pushed down onto the ground with Sesshoumaru on top of me.

His hands travel over my body and my hands run down his chest and he leaves my lips to kiss my pulse point on my neck and I moan.

"What happened to you Sesshoumaru?" I say in a low moan.

"My beast... wants... you... miko..." He says in a low growl.

"I want you."

"Hn."

His hands slide up my legs and under my skirt to my thighs. His one hand runs across my panties and I moan. My body arches against his and my breasts press against his unclothed chest.

"You're very eager Miko."

"Mhm."

His hands slide out from under my skirt and he pulls it down. He pulls the ribbon out of my skirt and lifts the shirt over my head. He tosses it away with my skirt, leaving me in only my bra and panties.

He unclips my bra like he has done it, which surprises me. He then takes one of my breasts into his mouth and starts sucking on it like a hungry baby.

I moan as he slides my panties off then takes his hamikas off, revealing himself to me making me gasp.

"Like what you see?" He asks in a seductive tone.

Without telling me he enters me in a split second and pain shoots through my entire body till passion erupts. He is an amazing demon.

**Hi everyone, okay like I promised I updated again. I'm sorry the lemon is short but its all I could fit in. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I feel sunlight hit my eyes and I groan and roll over onto something soft. I open my eyes and find two golden eyes looking back at me and that is when I realise that I am laying on top of Sesshoumaru, naked!

"Oh my god Sesshoumaru, we didn't stay out all night did we?" I ask in a panic and the only things keeping me still are his arms on my waist.

"Relax my little miko the sun had only risen a little while ago." He says in even tone.

"Well the others are going to wonder where we are. We need to get up and get moving."

"How about we bathe first Miko?"

"Together?"

"Why not?"

"Fine if it means I can have a bath."

"Hn."

Without any notice Sesshoumaru jumps up with me in his arms. He lands gently into the spring where he unwraps his arms from my waist. I quickly duck under water and run my fingers through my hair to get some of the dirt out.

I surface and take some air into my lungs, I don't have soap or conditioner with me so this is as clean as I am going to get for now.

I just swim waiting for Sesshoumaru/ I let a slight blush come onto my cheeks as I think of what we did last night. I still can't believe that we did that. But from the ache in my nether regions, I know we did.

I feel two arms wrap around my waist and Sesshoumaru jumps out of the spring with me and we land over at our pile of clothes. He turns around to dress to give me some privacy.

I quickly pull all of my clothes on and turn around and find Sesshoumaru fully dressed with his armour on and swords at his side.

"Let's go." He says.

With that we head back to camp. When we arrive 15 minutes later, we find Rin chasing Jaken around the camp fire with a fish in his hand.

"Give me back my fish Master Jaken." Rin yells.

"No you insolent brat." He yells.

Before I can see it Jaken is hit by a rock from nowhere and he falls over. Rin grabs her fish and starts eating it. I place a hand over my mouth trying to cover a laugh but it doesn't help and I start laughing.

**Hi everyone, I hope you like this chapter as much as I did writing it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After everything calms down, Sesshoumaru leaves to go hunt some breakfast for Rin and I. This left poor little Jaken by himself with us.

"Rin don't you think Jaken could use some hair?" I ask.

"Yes I do Lady Kagome." She answers.

The poor little imp starts backing up in fear as Rin and I advance towards him with smirks on our faces.

"Stay away from me or I will tell Lord Sesshoumaru." He yells, still backing up, not knowing that there is a tree right behind him.

"Oh Jaken, if you think I am scared of Sesshoumaru, your dead wrong." I say in a soft tone.

His back hits the tree and his eyes go wide, to think he is a demon scarred of two mere humans. I smirk and start to corner him into the tree with Rin, making sure he can't get away.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I head for a stream not too far away from the camp so that I can catch Kagome and Rin some fish for their meal. Leaving them alone with Jaken was the wrong thing. I know when I come back, the toad is probably going to be history.

I make it to the spring, with expert coordination I use my acid whip to catch two decent size fish for them. With that I start walking back towards my camp.

I hear Jaken scream and I let a smirk come onto my face. What could my little miko and Rin possible be doing to Jaken? I will find out.

Within a few minutes I walk into camp, I gasp and let my eyes go wide. There in front of me is Jaken dressed in the most ridiculous clothes with makeup all over him.

I move my eyes to my ward and little miko standing behind him looking very proud of a job well done.

"So, do you like Jaken's new look Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asks.

"Hn."

I smirk at my poor retainer, oh how he suffers, remember never to get Kagome mad.

**Hi everyone, sorry for not updating in a while, I am going to try and update more often. I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**2 Weeks Later**

**Kagome's POV**

It's been two weeks since Sesshoumaru and I had our little romantic moment together and we have grown closer together. Believe it or not but I have fallen head over heals in love with Sesshoumaru.

He dosen't show his emotions much but I know that he cares for me very deeply or else he would of not saved me a week ago when Naraku attacked us.

I can feel Inuyasha's aura not far ahead of us, I look up beside me at Sesshoumau, by the tenseness in his shoulders I know he knows that Inuyasha and probably Kikyou are not to far ahead of us.

"Sesshoumaru what should we do?" I whisper just loud enough for him to hear.

"Continue on, the half breed will be very surprised when he finds out I have taken you as my intended." He says.

"I think he will kiss the dirt because he will just faint from the shock."

"Hn."

I can hear the laugh in his voice and I smirk. Within 10 minutes we meet up with Kikyou and Inuyasha and to say the least that Inuyasha's angry would be a understatement.

"Hello little brother." Sesshoumaru says.

"Why do I smell you scent mixed in with Kagome's?" Inuyasha growls out.

"She is my intended."

Inuyasha's eyes go wide and before us all he actually laugh's before falling backwards and not getting back up. I smirk, he took it a lot better then I thought he would.

**Hi everyone, okay I know Inuyasha's laughing and not going mad. I almost have the next chapter done and I know you will enjoy it as well. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After getting over my initial shock that Inuyasha is actually laughing when I told him that Sesshoumaru and I are together. He looks at me with a weird smile on his face.

"What's wrong Kags?" He asks.

"Why are you laughing? I thought you would be mad since it's Sesshoumaru." I say.

"Okay I knew when you guys kissed before something was up. I just was not sure but Kags, I have decided to take Kikyou. You shouldn't follow me around. Just be happy. And promise me this, if the jerk ever hurts you, tell me."

I smile. "Thank you so much Inuyasha."

Truth be told, I never really thought he would say that. I mean at first I just got together with Sesshoumaru to make Inuyasha mad. But after the amount of time I have spent with Sesshoumaru, I have slowly but surely fell in love with him.

I look up at the love of my life standing beside me. To other people he may be a cold hearted demon, but I have seen the softer side of Sesshoumaru and that's what I love the most.

After talking with Inuyasha about Naraku's whereabouts, Kikyou and Inuyasha go their own way, leaving us all on our own. I take Sesshoumaru's hand and lead him away from the others.

Without warning when we are far enough away from everyone, I jump on him and place my lips on top of his in a passionate kiss. His arms wrap around my neck and he kisses me back.

_'This is all I have ever wanted was for someone to love me the way I love them.'_

**Hi everyone, okay here is chapter 11. In the next chapter I'm gonna fast forward things a little to get things moving cause I do got a deadline. Please help me reach 100 reviews. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Fast Forward A Month**

**Kagome's POV**

It's been a month and we are heading towards Sesshoumaru's castle in the west to take a small break from shard hunting and looking for Naraku.

Believe it or not, I just found out a week ago that I am expecting. I first thought maybe Sesshoumaru would not be happy to have a child, especially a half demon. But he surprised me with an unforgettable smile.

I bring my hand to my abdomen, where you maybe cannot see it now but there is a little one growing inside of me. I look up beside me at Sesshoumaru and think of our little family we will have soon with our baby, Rin and Shippo.

"Sesshoumaru what do you want our baby to be?" I ask.

"I would love a son to take over when it is time, but I just really want the baby to be healthy."

"I know, I would love a little girl though that I could dress up."

"You can do that to Rin."

"Ya but Rin's not a baby."

"Yes that is correct."

"The baby will be born sooner than a human baby."

"Why?"

"Since it will be a half demon it will be born in half the time."

"Oh okay. I can't wait to see it."

"I too, my beautiful koi."

He pulls me into his lap. I lay my head on his chest and start to drift off to sleep, thinking of our little family we will have.

**Hi everyone, I bet that was really something that you never thought would happen. I had to speed things up a bit and I hope you enjoy it. I would love it if you guys would tell me if you want it to be a boy or girl and give me some names for it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Morning**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I watched Kagome sleep throughout the night, not fully believing that she is expecting my child. I try to pick up the aura or scent of it but I cannot detect it.

_'Hn I wonder why that is. I will have my healers check.'_

I look over at Rin and Shippo who are sleeping against Ah-Un. I look back down at Kagome and my eyes go down to her pulse point on her neck, the place that I will soon place my mating mark on her, claiming her as my mate and giving her my life span.

I watch as the sun rises into the sky and she starts to stir. Her eyes open and her brown eyes look up at mine and a smile spreads across her face.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru." She says sweetly.

"Good morning Kagome." I say.

I lean down and nuzzle her neck, earning a slight moan from her making me smirk. I used to think all humans were inconsiderate things, but after meeting Rin and now Kagome, my view on them has changed.

"Mhm we need to wake Rin and Shippo up." She says.

"You wake them up, I will go hunt breakfast."

"Okay."

She stands up off of my lap and I head into the forest, I spread my aura out to make sure no demons enter the camp. With that I head out to look for something for them to eat.

**Hi everyone, Okay I really wanted to do a chapter in Sesshoumaru's POV so here it is. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**3 Days Later**

**Kagome's POV**

It's been three days and we are finally at Sesshoumaru's castle. Just standing here outside of the gates while the guards open them, I can feel all of the demonic auras from within the castle.

I see the looks the guards are giving me as I stand beside Sesshoumaru, I glance up at him and see how straight and stiff his posture is. By the way the guards reacted when we arrived I can tell that Sesshoumaru has not been here in quite some time.

The gates open and I walk through the gates with him and Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un into the courtyard of the castle. We go over and into the castle where we find many of the servants bowing.

"Welcome home Lord Sesshoumaru." They say in unison.

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru wraps his arm around my waist. He leads me away from the servants and we start up a flight of stairs. I don't know where he is taking me so I look at all of the portraits of people and demons on the walls.

After a little while we come to a stop in front of two silver doors. Sesshoumaru pushes them open and leads me into a huge room that is well decorated.

Two arms wrap around my waist and pull me back against a strong muscular chest. He leans down and nuzzles my neck.

"Welcome home, Kagome." He says.

**HI everyone, sorry for not updating in forever, I have just been so busy that I have had no time to get on and write. Now they are finally at the castle. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**The Next Day**

**Kagome's POV**

After arriving at Sesshoumaru's castle and having some time alone he takes me on a tour of the castle. The castle is big and very easy to get lost in if you do not know where you are going. Even after the tour I will still need help getting around.

I noticed how the servants looked at me but they quickly stopped when Sesshoumaru looked at them. I am wondering if they do not have a problem with humans or some of the females want Sesshoumaru all to themselves.

Right now I am sitting in our balcony that overlooks the garden where Rin and Shippo are chasing Jaken around currently. I have to go see the healer later on today to have her check on the baby.

I stand up and walk into our room. I go over to my wardrobe and open it up. I pick out of a few kimonos Sesshoumaru had brought here for me, a white kimono with pink cherry blossoms on it along with its matching oba.

I slide out of my night gown and dress in it. I stand in front of the full length mirror and use chopsticks to put my hair up in a bun since it is already quite hot out today.

I then leave our room and head down the hall way, heading for the dining hall where breakfast will soon be served. By the time I make it there Rin, Shippo and Sesshoumaru are already seated there. I take my seat to Sesshoumaru's right and breakfast is soon served.

**Hi everyone, okay I hope you like this chapter, you will find out some more about the baby in the next chapter. I have some good names linned up for the baby from great reviewers but I want you guys to vote on this chapter.**

**1( Boy**

**2( Girl**

**Which ever one gets the most votes from this chapter will be what the baby is. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

After breakfast is finished I head towards where the healers wing of the castle is. I can't wait to find out about our baby, my hand travels to my abdomen where it is growing. I always wanted to be a mother and now I am having a baby with the man I deeply love.

It's very hard to believe that this relationship with Sesshoumaru only started out as a prank against Inuyasha and it has grown into love and we will soon become mates.

I find the healers wing soon and I walk through the door. I look around the large room and in the back sits an older woman, probably around Kaede's age, leaning over a desk writing something on a scroll.

She turns around and a smile comes over her face, she stands up and heads over to me.

"Hello Lady Kagome, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." She says sweetly.

"Hello, um..." I say but then remember I don't know her name.

"My name is Asuki my dear."

"Hello Asuki-sama."

"Please dear girl no formalities, you are my Lord's soon to be mate."

"Okay."

"Well why don't you come over and lay down on the bed and I shall check on ye."

"Sure."

I go over to the bed she points me to and lay down onto my back. She stands above me and opens my kimono up to reveal my stomach which to my surprise already has a small bulge on it. She places her hands on it, closes her eyes and starts to hum.

**Hi everyone, Okay the tally of the votes are in and even though I did not put Twins up there some voted for twins so here in the grand total.**

**Boy:2**

**Girl: 1**

**Twins:2**

**So the votes are not totally even but I have a good idea of what you guys want so I will work on it and it will be up in the next chapter. I would love to end this story very soon since it has started out to be short. I would love to get 120 reviews for it before that so please review and help me get them.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I lay in the same position for 10 minutes waiting for Asuki to open her eyes back up. Finally after a few more minutes she does and a smile spreads across her face.

"How's the baby Asuki?" I ask."

"The baby is fine. But I have some news, ye are not carrying a half demon, ye are carrying a full demon. And not just one either, ye have twins." She says.

"What! That can't be possible."

"It is dear, with Lord Sesshoumaru's powers along with your very strong miko powers you have made two full demon pups."

"I can't believe it."

"Believe it my lady."

"How long is the gestation period for full demons?"

"3 Months my lady. But with twins they might come sooner."

"Oh my god, that is not a lot of time."

"No it is not, now I imaged that you would like to go find Lord Sesshoumaru and tell him."

"You are so right, thank you so much Asuki."

"You're welcome my lady."

I stand up and head out of the room and into the hall and head back the way I came. I use my miko powers to find Sesshoumaru's aura and I find it in his office.

When I make it to his office I don't bother to knock but go ahead and walk into the room. I find him sitting behind his desk looking at a scroll in front of him. He looks up and a smirk comes over his face. I walk over and pull his chair out and sit seductively on his lap.

"So what did you find out from Asuki?" He asks.

"What if I told you that you will be having two full fledged demon pups." I say.

A look of shock comes over his face but he soon recovers and looks at me. "Are you serious?" He asks.

"I am, so we will be able to see our babies in three months."

His lips turn upwards in a smile and before I know it he is standing up swinging me around in the air and it makes me laugh. When he sets me down he leans in and captures my lips in a searing kiss.

_'I love my life.'_

**Hi everyone, okay this was the vote, the votes told me twins so that's what I have did. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**2 Month's Later**

It's been two months since we arrived at the castle and we found out that we were expecting twins. Sesshoumaru for some reason cannot catch their scents and Asuki said that is because the one baby placed a barrier around them both, which means one of them will have some of my miko powers.

Sesshoumaru has since marked me as his mate and I now will have the lifespan that he does so that I can watch our children grow and have children of their own.

We picked out a couple of names, one boy and one girl since that is what we are hoping to have. The boy would be Maru and the girl would be Naomi.

I have grown to be the size of a horse when it's pregnant. I know I am very close to the twins due date which worries me. I always thought my mother would be with me for the birth of my babies.

I look out into the garden from my place on the balcony. Sesshoumaru has limited me to our room for mobility reasons. I place a hand on my stomach and think of my beautiful twins in there.

I stand up to move and all at once something pops inside of me and a burst of water flows down my legs. I stand there shocked and then a sharp pain hits me and I realise I am in labour.

"Sesshoumaru!" I yell

Within moments Sesshoumaru is at my side. I grab his hariko and cling to it for dear life as I ride out the contraction.

"I'm in labour Sesshoumaru." I say through screams.

"Okay."

He picks me up bridal style and heads towards the delivery room, I guess we will be seeing our pups today.

**Hi everyone, Okay everyone there is only one more chapter of this story then the sequel for it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**8 Hours Later**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I look down at my sleeping mate, she did beautifully delivering our twins but it took very much out of her. Right after they were born she passed out from exhaustion.

Just as we hoped, it is a boy and a girl so their names are Maru and Naomi. I hold them both in my arms as they look up at me. Maru is an exact replica of myself except for his brown eyes, Naomi on the other hand has sleek black hair and no demonic markings except for the crescent moon on her forehead and my golden eyes.

It is hard to believe that I am now a father to these pups. I swear that I will train them to become powerful like their parents and no one will ever dare to hurt them.

Kagome stirs and I look down at her and she looks up at me with a smile on her face. "Can I hold them?" She asks.

"Of course." I reply.

I hand her Maru first and then Naomi, she looks down at them in wonder and delight. "They are so beautiful."

"Yes."

I move and sit down beside her on the bed as we watch Maru and Naomi, these two little beings who were only hours ago brought into this world and already have stolen our hearts away.

**Hi everyone, okay well this was the last chapter. There will be one more, its the sequel. I know it might be soon but I had to end it. Please review an tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	20. Sequel

**Sequel**

**5 Years Later**

**Kagome's POV**

I watch as Maru and Naomi runs after Jaken with Shippo and Rin behind them. Maru is a mama's boy of course. He has my attitude while Naomi acts just like her father at times and I wouldn't want it any other way.

The last 5 years have passed by very fast and Maru and Naomi have grown up before our eyes. I am now expecting another pup which is due any day now. Sesshoumaru is very protective of Naomi when boys come around her.

Sango and Miroku have married and already have three children, two boys and a girl, bad enough the two boys act just like Miroku even at such a young age.

I look up beside me at Sesshoumaru. He places his hand over mine as we stare at our children playing. It's hard to believe that we ended up together like this.

Naraku is dead and the Shikon Jewel has been completed, the wish was made on it that all the lives hurt by Naraku would be healed. Kagura was set free from his hold along with Kanna and they have not been seen for a while.

I'm the Lady of the West and even though I am the only human the other Lord's and Lady's respect me very highly.

"My life is so perfect." I whisper.

"I know my beautiful mate." Sesshoumaru says.

He leans down and captures my lips in a soft kiss. _'My life can't get any more perfect._

**Hi everyone, okay this was the sequel, the story's officially over. I know it went by rather quickly but my deadline had to be meant. I want to thank all of my readers for giving me such amazing reviews and so many for such a short story. Thank you all for your support, I could not of done it without you.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
